Hiccup
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Inspired by 'Carrie' Hiccup is always bullied by his classmates and abused by his religious father, until he realizes he has telekinesis and unleashes telekinetic havoc to get his revenge on the one night of prom. Rated T for bullying.
1. Meet Hiccup

A/N: I noticed the resemblance of personality between Carrie and Hiccup and it just hit me! What if Hiccup was just like Carrie? And Stoick was just like Carrie's mother Margret? I got this idea after watching the trailer for the remake of 'Carrie'. Hope you all enjoy. Also, Hiccup doesn't have his prosthetic, he has just his regular leg in this story.

Normal P.O.V.

Hiccup was in the locker room taking a shower after P.E. Hiccup Haddock had a very troubled life, he was always picked on by his peers, lead by the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, even his cousin Snotlout took pleasure it picking on him. He was also always abused by his father, who was very religious and took every little bad thing that happened to Hiccup as a punishment for sin. Hiccup then just felt something run from his nose, he touched it to see it was blood. He then started to get really worried and he kept begging 'Help me!' until all his classmates noticed and then they started saying really mean things to him.

"Have a tissue, Hiccup" Tuffnut said white throwing a brand new tissue box that wasn't even open yet at him.

"First you made our team lose the basketball game in class today, and now you're having a nosebleed?! You are such a weakling!" Tuffnut's friend Fishlegs said pointing to him.

"You may be my cousin, but you're such a scrawny little wimp!" Snotlout said while throwing a ball of wet toilet paper at him. Hiccup then fell backwards and crawled against the wall of the shower and then Tuffnut took out a whole bunch of gym towels and he handed two to each person, and they all threw them at Hiccup, they also threw more tissue boxes and wet toilet paper balls. Hiccup was now in tears and he just sobbed and cried while all his classmates laughed and tormented him. The gym teacher, Gobber then noticed this and ran over to Hiccup and just yelled.

"Stop this, right now! Get away!" Hiccup just continued to cry until a light bulb exploded and they all just stopped laughing, everyone was silent. Gobber then turned his head from the destroyed light bulb to the students.

"Show's over, leave!" they all did as told and just left Hiccup and Gobber alone in the room.

"Shh, shh, Hiccup, it's alright, they're all gone now" Hiccup wiped his tears away with one of the towels that was thrown at him.

"Get dressed, and meet me in front of the principal's office, okay?" Hiccup nodded at what Gobber said and he left to do so.

As soon as Hiccup was dressed and he was sitting in front of the office holding his schoolbag and wiping his nose clean with a tissue until all the blood was out. Gobber and the principal Mr. Ox-guts. Gobber and Ox-guts were discussing what happened.

"I don't know what to do anymore Ox-guts, the other students just pick on Hiccup, without even stopping to think if he ever has any feelings"

"All that over a nosebleed?"

"He said this was the first time this ever happened to him, and he was really scared, and being tormented about it by his peers made it even more scary for the poor boy"

"We'll send him home then" Gobber nodded and brought Hiccup into the office and sat in front of Ox-gut's desk.

"I'm sending you home for the day, Ketchup"

"It's Hiccup, Hiccup" he said looking at his boots. Ox-guts handed Hiccup a dismissal slip and Gobber spoke.

"Hiccup, you're dismissed from Gym class for a week, just take study hall instead alright?" Hiccup nodded. Ox-guts spoke again.

"We're all sorry about this incident Ketchup"

"It's HICCUP!" he yelled and made Ox-gut's ash tray fall off the desk and onto the floor, causing it to break in half. Hiccup then left the office and started to walk home.

Hiccup walked home silently. He was then being tormented by a boy on his bike as he chanted.

"Na, na, na na, na!" Hiccup then looked at the boy and gave him a cold, angry glare and the boy fell off his bike and onto the ground. Hiccup just continued to walk home.

A/N: So, was it good? I thought it was pretty good to me. The next chapter is when you'll see what Hiccup's home life is like, living with his father. Please review, thanks.


	2. Home not so sweet home

A/N: Here's the next chapter, and this one is Hiccup's home life with his father Stoick. Enjoy.

Normal P.O.V.

Hiccup stood in front of his house and took out a necklace and placed it around his neck before he went inside, the necklace was a Norse cross. He then came in through the front door and he looked to see his father on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me, dad?" Stoick then rose from the couch and pushed Hiccup to the floor. As Stoick stood above him while he just stayed on the ground where his father had pushed him, he spoke.

"I prayed over and over to Odin that this would never happen to you, but he already inflicted the curse upon your for your sin"

"No, dad, I didn't do anything wrong! Gobber said it was just a nosebleed" Stoick slapped his son in the face.

"Don't lie to me, Hiccup! I can see the sin in your eyes!"

"I didn't sin, you sinned! And they all laughed at me!" Stoick looked down upon his son again with a icy cold glare of anger and he spoke.

"Go to the closet and pray to Odin to be forgiven for what you had done!"

"No, I didn't do anything wrong to deserve this!"

"Pray, Hiccup!"

"I've done nothing wrong, dad, and you know it!" the enraged father then grabbed Hiccup by the collar of his shirt and then dragged him to the closet. Hiccup was so scared he was now in tears as he tried to break free from his father's grip. Hiccup was then thrown into the closet and Stoick shut the door and placed the numerous locks on the door.

Hiccup then got up off his feet and banged at the door.

"Dad! Let me out of here, dad! I didn't do anything wrong! It was just a nosebleed! It wasn't my fault! Let me out!" Hiccup pleaded through his sobs. Hiccup then lit a candle and just pulled out a photograph of him and his mother together when he was still a little kid, but this was before she ran away, ran away from his father, she would have taken Hiccup with her, but Stoick kept on saying that it was a sin to separate a child from his birth father. Sometimes Hiccup wondered if Stoick just made these things up just to make his life even more miserable outside his school. Hiccup just stared and stared at the photo for a long time until he put it back in his pocket and pulled out a book from his secret hiding place and opened it to where he last left off in the book.

A few more hours passed by and Hiccup was almost near the end of his book. He then heard the locks starting to unlock and he put the book back it it's hiding spot, and he got in front of the miniature statue of Thor, looked at it and placed his hands together so that it could seem to Stoick like he was praying like he had forcibly told him to.

"You can go to bed now, Hiccup" Hiccup then blew out the candle and walked by his dad and up to his room, and locked himself in there. Hiccup then collapsed on his bed and cried hard into his pillow. After sobbing for a little while, he looked into his bathroom mirror and looked at his reflection.

"Am I really a terrible excuse for a son, and an embarrassment to all like dad says I am?" Hiccup asked himself while staring deeply into his reflection. His eyes were bloodshot from all the crying and there were still some tear stains on his face and there were wet spots on his shirt from wiping the tears on his shirt. Hiccup then started to look very angry, and he had ever right to be angry, his father abuses him, and he has no friends, and they all pick on him. Hiccup looked into his more angrier reflection and caused the mirror to crack. Hiccup then ran back to his room and got under the covers.

"What was that noise?" Stoick said as he entered the room.

"What noise?" Hiccup responded while looking at him.

"Go to sleep" He father said as he closed the door. Hiccup then locked the door as soon as he left, and fell to sleep.

A/N: That was chapter 2, was it good for you? I know some of you readers are looking forward to the prom scene, yes the FAMOUS prom scene, it'll come soon, don't worry. Please review, thanks.


	3. Strange powers

A/N: I have returned! With a new chapter of coarse! And I hope this one is good for you. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Hiccup just sat in class and listened to his teacher, Mr. Cabbage-Cleaver read his crush's Astrid Hofferson's poem aloud. Astrid was the head cheerleader, but she wasn't like all the others, she was kind, caring, and she sometimes hung out with him whenever he was picked on a little bit. Cabbage-Cleaver spoke.

"Any criticisms, class?"

"It was beautiful" Hiccup said aloud. Cabbage-Cleaver and the whole class turned to him and snickered and giggled at him, except for Astrid. Cabbage-Cleaver was now making fun of him.

"Hiccup Haddock, beautiful? 'Beautiful'" he said repeating what Hiccup has said mockingly. The class except for Astrid laughed at this.

"You suck" Astrid said whispering quietly, but not quiet enough not for Cabbage-Cleaver to hear it.

"What was that Astrid?"

"I said 'Aw shucks'" and the class just went back to their poetry reading assignment. Astrid turned around to see Hiccup whispering 'Thank you'.

"No problem" she whispered back. They then went back to their lesson.

Hiccup was about to walk to Gym, but then remembered that Gobber excused him from that class for the rest of the week, he decided to go to the library and research what happened yesterday with the mirror.

-Meanwhile-

Gobber had all his students lined up in front of him and looked at them with a scornful look and spoke to them.

"Class, I want you all to know that you did a really nasty thing yesterday, really nasty!" the students cringed at how loud Gobber's voice was when he was angry.

"Did any of you stop to think that Hiccup Haddock has feelings? Do any of you ever stop to think?" the students cringed again. Gobber scoffed and continued to speak.

"No, I guess you're too busy thinking about your dates, and the prom" indeed, the prom was coming up soon, but this wasn't your average High School junior or senior prom, this prom was the kind that would let you wear your regular clothes and a dress or tuxedo was optional, and you didn't have to wear one if you didn't want to. Gobber then walked up to Snotlout and spoke.

"Who are you taking to the prom, Snotlout?"

"Astrid Hofferson" he answered. Snotlout was Astrid's boyfriend, and it always irked him when Astrid hung out with Hiccup just to comfort him, or just hanging out with him in general. And it irked Astrid to know that her boyfriend is one of the many bullies that picks on the boy she comforts. Gobber then walked four more students down until he went up to Fishlegs.

"Who's your date then, Fishlegs? You taking anyone?"

"Ruffnut, sir" Ruffnut was the sister of Tuffnut, she also enjoyed picking on Hiccup was much as her brother did. Gobber then went back up to the front of the students and spoke.

"Now my idea for this little trick you did just to hurt poor Hiccup's feelings was three days suspension, and refusal of your prom tickets" all the boys then gasped and looked at each other and muttered things to each other.

"That would get you where you lived, wouldn't it? And you'd deserve it! I don't think any of you have any idea how crappy what you did to Hiccup really was!" the students. cringed in terror at Gobber's speech, they knew he was serious about this.

"But, the office has decided that you're to have one week's detention" the boys then sighed in relief

"Still, there's one teenie, tiny catch. It's my detention! Any you are to meet on the athletic field every day after school for an hour, starting today as soon as the bell rings after sixth period. Get the picture?"

"I'm not coming" Snotlout whispered into Tuffnut's ear. Tuffnut nodded in agreement. Gobber heard what he said and walked over to him and spoke.

"That's up to you, Snotlout. It's up to all of you! And punishment for skipping detention is three days suspension and refusal of your prom tickets! Now suit up everyone!" Snotlout was about to go into the locker room with the other boys until Astrid caught him by the wrist. Snotlout and Astrid faced each other.

"Astrid, can this wait, I've gotta get dressed for Gym"

"Why do you keep doing it?"

"Doing what?

"Picking on Hiccup"

"Haddock? He may be my cousin but he's a scrawny, shaggy headed little wimp that doesn't even deserve any respect"

"That's not true, at all"

"What?"

"I said that what you said wasn't true, and that I'm not going to the prom with you"

"Astrid, you'd really miss out on your own senior prom?!"

"No, I'm going to ask Hiccup to take me because I want to make Hiccup be treated as an equal and this prom is going to be a start"

"You're really gonna go to prom with my worthless cousin?"

"Yep, also, we're through!" Astrid walked away and left for the girl's locker room. Snotlout then went into the locker room and called Fishlegs and Tuffnut into a huddle.

"Astrid just dumped me, just so she could have Hiccup take her to the prom, because she feels 'Bad for him' well I'm gonna teach that little shaggy wimp a lesson" Fishlegs and Tuffnut liked where Snotlout was going with this, they all listened in on Snotlout's plan.

-Meanwhile-

In the library Hiccup looked into a book titled 'The Science behind miracles' and flipped through some pages until it landed on a page that caught his attention. Hiccup read the page to himself aloud.

"Telekinesis- Thought to be the ability to move or to cause changes in objects by force of the human mind" Hiccup then closed the book and looked to another book just sitting there on the shelf and he lifted his hand and tried to make the book come into his hand, and it moved alright, but it just hit the side of the shelf. Hiccup picked the book up off the floor and went over to a table to sit down and read.

A/N: Well, now we know what's going on with Hiccup, he's got telekinesis, and that's what he's gonna use in the famous prom scene, which will be coming up soon, by the way. Please review, thanks.


	4. Astrid's invitation

A/N: This is when Astrid asks Hiccup to take her to the prom. Enjoy all!

Normal P.O.V.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were outside a farm, each individual person carrying a metal gasoline carton with pig's blood in them, yes, pig's blood (They killed the pigs to get the blood). They then sneaked into the gym at school later that night and placed a giant plastic garbage can on a support beam and Tuffnut was pouring the blood into the can while Ruffnut held the light.

"Be careful, you stupid crap-sack! You're getting blood all over the place!" Ruffnut yelled at her brother right after a tiny drip of blood dripped on her flashlight.

"I'm doing the best I can! And if you shut up, you'll get to pull the rope with Snotlout when the time comes" Tuffnut said back to his sister. Ruffnut snickered evilly. As soon as they were done they left the building.

The next day at school, Hiccup was in the library again. He was at a shelf taking another book on telekinesis, a secret power of the human mind that he found out he had possessed. Astrid came up behind him as he read.

"Hey, Hiccup" Hiccup gasped and closed the book and turned around to see Astrid. He then turned to her direction.

"Hey, Astrid" he said with a low, sullen voice.

"What'cha doing?"

"Reading"

"Cool! Reading about what?"

"Welding" Hiccup lied to her, he didn't want her to think he was a freak because of his power.

"Welding, huh? That's great. Listen, I was wondering if you don't have a date for the prom, I would consider being your date" Hiccup's eyes widened for a bit and then went to normal.

"Aren't you going with Snotlout?"

"I dumped him and told him I wasn't gonna go with him"

"Why?"

"I was getting sick of him picking on you" Hiccup was silent for a minute.

"Uh, sure?"

"Great, I'll see you Friday night!" she then gave him a quick peck on the cheek and she left the library. Hiccup then placed the books back on the shelf and ran out of the library and ran over to the gym building and sat on the bench right in front of the boy's bathroom with a sad look on his face. Gobber passed by with his class and noticed this, he then shouted out to his class.

"I'll be right there, just keep doing those drills from yesterday!" Gobber then sat down next to Hiccup and spoke.

"Hiccup? What wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Gobber"

"Did one of the other kids pick on you again?"

"No, Astrid Hofferson asked me to take her to the prom"

"Hiccup, why are you sad about this? It's great news!"

"But what if she's trying to trick me? I trust Astrid, but I'm just picked on a lot, I feel as if I can barely trust anyone not to hurt me"

"Hiccup, listen" Gobber said as he took Hiccup into the boy's room with him and they stood in front of the mirror"

"I know Astrid more than anyone else, Hiccup, and we both hate seeing you get picked on. So you can trust her, you've been friends with her since freshmen year, so you know to trust her"

"I-I guess you're right"

"And why wouldn't she ask you to take her to prom, I mean look at you" Gobber lifted Hiccup's chin and had him face the mirror.

"She told me she liked you for your freckles, she liked your eyes, and she even likes your shaggy head of hair" Gobber then ruffled Hiccup's hair. Hiccup laughed a little bit as he spoke.

"Hahahaha, okay, okay, I'll go to prom with her"

"That's my boy! Have a great day" Gobber said while patting Hiccup's shoulder gently and left. Hiccup smiled in the mirror and gave himself a look of confidence.

Hiccup was sitting at the table eating dinner with Stoick and he did nothing except poking his food with his fork.

"Hiccup, you've hardly touched your food" Stoick said as he noticed Hiccup poking at his chicken with his fork. Hiccup looked up at his father and spoke.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking"

"About what?"

"Well, this girl, Astrid Hofferson asked me to take her to the prom because she felt bad for me being picked on all the time"

"No"

"But dad! I've finally been accepted as just s regular peer among the other students" Stoick then took his glass of wine and splashed it on Hiccup's face. Stoick then stood up and looked down at his son.

"You're not going"

"Yes, I am!" Hiccup said, defending himself.

"Tell that Astrid girl that you're not going, or we're gonna move away from here, and you'll never see her again"

"Like heck, I would tell her I'm not going" Stoick then grabbed Hiccup's shirt collar and threw him against the wall.

"Get in the closet, and pray to Odin to be forgiven!" Hiccup then got mad and yelled.

"I said, I'm going!" Hiccup then made the windows shut just by making hand motions with each one. Stoick then backed up against the wall in fear.

"I'm going, dad. And things are gonna change around here"

"You have Loki's power!"

"This has nothing to do with Loki, dad, it's me! If I concentrate hard enough, I can move things with my mind"

"Loki is clever"

"Dad, I'm not the only one, other people can do it, I read about it"

"Oh, you poor boy, don't you know that Loki doesn't know he's working his way through you!?"

"Dad, I know that isn't true"

"The demon god took your mother from the both of us!"

"I know that isn't true either, she ran away to escape you, and you kept me here as a prisoner because you kept saying it was a sin to take me from you, and everybody knows that" Stoick then grabbed his son by his arms and he spoke.

"Hiccup, you must renounce this power! You must give it up! You must never use it again!" Hiccup then took his father's hands off his arms and he spoke with a smile.

"I'm going to the prom with Astrid, dad, and you can't stop me, and I'm not gonna talk about it anymore with you" he said calmly. Stoick then just went up to his room in silence. Hiccup was now happy that things were staring to look up.

A/N: Now we know what Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut are gonna do, and Hiccup has accepted Astrid as his prom date! Please review, thanks.


	5. Prom night

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! And here's a good chapter for ya! Enjoy everyone!

Normal P.O.V.

The word of Hiccup taking Astrid to the prom spread out across the school like a virus, everyone was talking about it. Astrid was helping out with the prom decorations and was in a conversation with one of her friends, Vamp-teeth.

"Astrid, what's this about Hiccup Haddock taking you to the prom instead of Snotlout? Everyone is talking about it"

"I was getting sick of Snotlout picking on him and I felt like I owed it to Hiccup"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously" Astrid then hung up the disco ball.

Hiccup then stood in front of the bathroom mirror and home, looking at his prom outfit. It was a dark gray long-sleeved shirt and gray pants.

"Black, I would have known it would be black" Stoick said behind him.

"It's dark gray, dad" Hiccup said back to his dad. He then turned to his dad and showed him the pink corsage he got for Astrid.

"Look at what I got for Astrid, do you think it'll look nice?" Stoick said nothing. Hiccup frowned.

"You know, I just wonder why you're never happy for me" Stoick then laughing like he was craze and tugged on his beard really hard.

"Stop hurting yourself dad!"

"Hiccup, don't you know? She's gonna laugh at you, they're all gonna laugh at you" Stoick then placed his hands on Hiccup's arms and spoke again.

"Look, it's not too late, you can stay here with me"

"I don't wanna stay with you, dad, I'm taking a pretty girl to the prom" Hiccup then broke away from his father's grip and made his way to the door. Stoick then grabbed his son's wrist but then Hiccup slapped his hand away and shouted.

"SIT DOWN!" and pushed his father to the couch with telekinesis.

"I don't wanna hear another word out of you, until I'm out that door. And I'll be home early" Hiccup then went out the door and ran over to Astrid's house. He knocked on her door and Astrid came out.

"Astrid, wow, you look... beautiful" Hiccup complimented her. She was wearing a blue dress with long sleeves and the skirt went down to her ankles.

"Thank you Hiccup" she said as she blushed. Hiccup took out the corsage.

"Hiccup, it's beautiful" Astrid said complimenting Hiccup's gift. He placed it on her wrist.

"Let's go"

"Sounds good to me" Hiccup said in reply to Astrid's words.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut hid under the steps to the stage.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Fishlegs asked.

"Don't worry, it will! We're all gonna pull the rope the moment he comes on the stage!" they all gave evil smiles and giggled.

"I'm surprised that you thought of this, this was a great idea"

"You bet it is Tuffnut, and let's just say, it'll make Hiccup think twice about messing with me" Snotlout said.

A/N: The next chapter is when Astrid and Hiccup start to dance a little bit and fall in love with each other as they look into each other, and the king and queen of the prom will be revealed! Please review, thanks.


	6. King and Queen of the prom

A/N: I'm baaaaack! And let me just say that it feels good to write a new chapter, and it's gonna get a little romantic between Hiccup and Astrid in this chapter. As for Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs, you know what they're up to. Enjoy!

Normal P.O.V.

Astrid and Hiccup stood in front of the entry to the gymnasium where the prom was taking place. Hiccup was shivering a little bit, Astrid noticed this and took his hand.

"Hey, I'm a little bit nervous too. But don't worry, it's okay to be nervous" Astrid said to Hiccup to ease him.

"Thanks, let's go in" Hiccup then walked through the door with his date and they found themselves surrounded by their fellow classmates, beautiful decorations, the band that was playing, and lots of good food. They then took their seats at a table that was where Gobber was sitting at.

"Hiccup, Astrid, you made it!" Hiccup then sat down and looked down at the table. Gobber looked at him and spoke.

"You, okay Hiccup?"

"Yeah, it's just, well... this is all so new to me"

"I know it must feel weird being treated differently because you're usually picked on by everyone, but this is the day that things are starting to look up for you"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Astrid then grabbed Hiccup by his wrist and spoke.

"Come on, let's dance" he then lead his date to the dance floor and danced with her to 'Set Fire to the Third Bar' by 'Snow Patrol'. As they danced, they spoke.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for ever dating your cousin, I never knew he was just so mean to you"

"It's not your fault, you didn't know"

"No, it's not, I didn't know my boyfriend would pick on someone kind, gentle, and special as you"

"You really think I'm special?" Hiccup asked due to him being shocked by Astrid's kind words.

"Of coarse, Hiccup. I always thought you were just someone sweet as he looked when I first came here when we were both freshmen"

"I kinda felt that way too when I first saw you"

"You did?"

"Yeah, and who wouldn't want to be with you? You're beautiful, strong, brave, the head cheerleader, you've got it all"

"You've got everything I've ever wanted in a true love"

"What would those be"

"You're shaggy hair, you're freckles, and your personality, I just don't understand why people just won't see it"

"I love you, Astrid"

"I love you too" they then kissed for a longer time of five minutes and then were interrupted by Ox-guts when he got on the microphone.

"Attention everyone! I'm having Mr. Cabbage-cleaver pass out vote ballots, we still gotta have our king and queen" the couple then went to their table and took a look at the ballot.

"Astrid, we're on here" Hiccup pointed to the sheet.

"Yeah, let's vote for ourselves"

"Okay, I guess" they then placed a check mark on the box with their names next to it. And handed it to Ox-guts, who was collecting them.

Ox-guts then placed the votes in a box and spoke to Snotlout.

"Snotlout, be sure to count up all the votes"

"Yes sir!" Ox-guts left. Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs then changed all the votes to Hiccup and Astrid, and placed the winning name in an envelope and ran up on stage to give to Ox-guts.

"Wow, that was fast" Ox-guts said as Snotlout handed him the envelope. Snotlout then got under the stage stairs with the others and they each had a hand on the rope that would pour the plastic garbage can full of blood onto Hiccup. Ox-guts then got on the mic.

"Everyone, the votes have been placed, and the winners are... Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson!" Hiccup and Astrid were in shock as they looked to one another. They were the king and queen of the senior prom.

A/N: Well, now we know who our prom king and queen is. The next chapter, Hiccup unleashed telekinetic chaos on the whole School. Please review, thanks.


	7. Hiccup's telekinetic wrath

A/N: Today comes the famous scene where Hiccup unleashes telekinetic vengeance upon his whole school. Enjoy.

Normal P.O.V.

Hiccup and Astrid slowly walked on the stage as they took in the claps and cheering made from their classmates.

Meanwhile, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut had one hand on the rope that would bring the trash can full of blood on Hiccup.

"How long until we pull the rope?" Ruffnut asked, getting impatient.

"We wait until they are about to put the crown on Hiccup" Snotlout said as he gave himself an evil smile.

Hiccup and Astrid were standing there until Ox-guts took the crown off the pillow and was about to place it upon Hiccup's head.

"Okay, NOW!" Snotlout said. They all pulled the rope and the can fell, Hiccup was covered in a mess of pig's blood. Astrid then looked at what someone had done to Hiccup. Hiccup just looked at himself all covered in blood and all the other classmates were laughing at him. Hiccup started to shed a few tears and placed his face in his hands and cried for a little bit, Astrid was looking to the other prom attendees with a look of anger.

"I...have had...enough!...This ends...now!" Hiccup then looked up with anger and closed all the doors with telekinesis and he made some volleyball poles come out of the supply closet and sent them right through Snotlout standing there, laughing at him. Snotlout collapsed to the floor, dying slowly. The other attendees looked up at Hiccup and started screaming in terror. Gobber tried to help open the door, but Hiccup locked it really tightly. Hiccup then pushed Fishlegs into the electrical box and it electrocuted him to death, and set the building on fire. The fire sprinklers turned on, but Hiccup cut off the water pipes and had a whole bunch of water come out all over the floor.

"Hiccup, I don't know how you're doing all this, but stop this! You would never kill!" Astrid said as she looked at the rage controlled version of Hiccup. He then pushed her to the wall with telekinesis and she just watched in horror as Hiccup nearly destroyed everyone. Astrid then spotted an air vent and got on top of a table and took off the shaft and got in, but she then watched what Hiccup did next.

Hiccup made the basketball scoreboard fall to the floor covered in water and the sparks coming from the scoreboard made their way into the water and they electrocuted them to death. Astrid then just left the building and ran away.

Hiccup walked across the destroyed gym, all the way to the door and left the destroyed prom covered in blood. Hiccup then walked through the town and destroyed a lot that too. He destroyed homes, shops, gas stations, and he tipped over cars, trucks, even fuel tankers. And there was a lot of things on fire in the town. But what Hiccup didn't know was that Astrid was following him.

Astrid just watched as Hiccup unleashed total havoc among the town and destroyed half of it. But the same time, she thought he had every right to be mad, everyone hated him, and he didn't do anything wrong to deserve it. Everyone hated him, whether it was the kids at school, the neighbors, the neighbor's kids, the teachers, everyone was cruel and heartless to him, and he didn't do anything to deserve such abusive treatment.

Hiccup then finally calmed down, took a few deep breaths and went inside his house to take a hot bath to wash the blood off.

A/N: Only one more chapter left to go! And I hope it'll be a good finale for everyone of you! Please review, thanks.


	8. End

A/N: Final chapter before I post up something that I know you guys are gonna love! Hope you guys enjoy.

Normal P.O.V.

Hiccup went into his house still covered in blood, he calmed down after all the destruction he caused with his powers. Hiccup felt really guilty for all the damage he caused to his hometown, but at the same time, he felt like they all deserved it, they all treated him poorly, and he didn't do anything to deserve it. He then shut the door behind him to come face to face with his father.

"I told you this would happen! You didn't listen"

"It was nothing"

"You defied the will of Odin, by going to this stupid little prom of yours, and now here you are, covered in blood"

"Maybe, I think you make all these things up just to make me miserable" Stoick then pulled out a hammer from behind his back and tried to attack Hiccup with it. Hiccup then used his power to hold Stoick against the wall. The father began to struggle and Hiccup was making Stoick's heart stop with his powers. Hiccup then placed his father's dead body on the ground and noticed Astrid's shadow behind him.

"Go ahead Astrid, say it, I'm a monster" Hiccup said while turning to face her.

"Hiccup, you're not a monster"

"You saw me kill so many people, destroy the prom, the school, almost the whole town. I am a monster"

"Hiccup, I never knew you had this power, and you had every right to be mad"

"Maybe, but that might not change the fact that you might not want to be near me anymore"

"That's not true, not true at all"

"You're saying you still like me?"

"Does this answer your question?" Astrid pulled Hiccup into a passionate kiss. As soon as they broke away from the kiss, Hiccup spoke.

"I love you Astrid"

"I love you too, even if you're covered in blood" she joked, Hiccup giggled a bit.

"Oh, I got something for you" Astrid said, pulling out a black cat with green eyes. Hiccup took the cat into his hands.

"Aw, he's so cute. I'm gonna name him Toothless"

"Toothless?"

"Yeah, he smiles and he doesn't show teeth"

"Cute, now take a bath, wash the blood off and let's get the heck out of here" Hiccup nodded and placed Toothless on the couch and he went up into the shower and washed all the blood off. As soon as he was done, the two teens and cat got into a car and drove off.

A few weeks later, someone had discovered Stoick's body and they buried him. Astrid and Hiccup were standing at his grave, and right next to that grave was one that was supposed to be for him. Everyone thought he was dead too.

"We'd better go, it's not gonna help people believe you're dead if you're seen standing at your own grave" Hiccup nodded and placed a bouquet of flowers on his own grave and turned around to see his father and he placed his hand around his throat.

"Sin never dies, Hiccup!" he said in pure anger.

Hiccup woke up in a flash to find himself in Astrid's car again, Toothless was cuddled up right next to his lap, he had a blanket covering his body and his seat was leaned all the way down.

"Bad dream?" Astrid asked Hiccup as she kept her eyes on the road at the same time.

"It's fine, don't worry" Hiccup said as he puffed up his pillow again.

"Go back to sleep, okay? I'll tell you when we've reached the new house"

"Okay" Hiccup then lied back down, placed the blanket around his entire body once more, petted Toothless' back, and he purred in pleasure. Hiccup then fell back to sleep.

A/N: Well, there you have it, the ending to the 'HTTYD' adaptation of the greatest Stephen King novel ever! And the thing I'm gonna write next is sort of like an 'Alice in Wonderland' sort of story, but it'll be 'Brother Bear' based. And there will be a side story, it'll be a 'Horton hears a Who' crossover with 'Sweeney Todd' and if you want to, I'll do one crossed over with 'How to train your Dragon'. Please review, thanks.


End file.
